Spa Treatment
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: Maura takes Jane to the spa after a hard case. Jane/Maura


Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would be married.  
A/N- First time I have completed a fic, let alone one with sex scenes, so PLEASE go easy on me. All mistakes are mine.

Detective Jane Rizzoli loved her job, she really did. Most of the time. However, after several days of working non-stop and still being unable to close the case, Jane wasn't so fond of her chosen profession.

Not even bothering to change out of her work clothes, she finally hopped into her own bed around 5 am after taking a cat nap on her couch. Jane wondered when she last got a full night's rest. _Feels like forever. Or maybe it's actually been forever._

As soon as her head hit the beloved pillow, a smile graced her lips. This moment was bordering on perfection. The only way to make it perfect was if Maura was lying next to her, snuggled up into her side without the almost completely healed bullet wound. Maura would nuzzle her head into Jane's neck, placing a few light kisses and Jane would be holding her close and they'd both fall into a peaceful sle-

Her phone rang as soon sleep was about to overtake her.

"Son of a bitch."

Korsak was watching Youtube videos on his computer when Jane slumped into her chair. "Morning, Jane."

"Korsak." Was the tired reply he got. He checked the time and saw it was only 8 am. "What are you doing here so early?" Jane usually rushed into the bull pen, barely making it on time.

Jane yawned. "Got called down a few hours ago. Frost said the warrant for the hotel was approved so we checked out the staff's lockers." The security tape at the hotel revealed that the murderer strangled the concierge and then left the body. Too bad the murderer didn't realize that he left a little bit of his own blood on the rope. All they needed was a matching DNA sample of one of the tall males who worked the night shift at the hotel to make the arrest and put this case to bed.

"This is the longest time I've seen a warrant take to come through." Korsak said. "I mean, without one, what do they expect us to do? Ask each suspect if they murdered the guy and to come quietly if they admit to it?"

Jane gave a small chuckle. "That's the game, Korsak. I have to go see if Maura has the lab results. She wasn't there when I dropped them off but she might be there now." Jane yawned again.

"When was the last time you got more than three hours of sleep, Jane?" Korsak asked her, concerned for his old partner.

Jane checks her watch. "Okay, so right now it is December. So February...March…" Korsak rolls his eyes, and then smirks.

"Very funny, _Janie_." Korsak teases, laughing at Jane's glare. "But seriously, it's been what, almost two weeks since the case came up? That's a long time to go without a proper night's rest, which I assume," Korsak takes a look at Jane's disheveled appearance: hair that's messier than usual, small coffee stains on her shirt and wrinkled pants, "you haven't been getting."

"You," Jane yawns, "assume correctly." She rubs her eyes, and then looks at the paperwork in front of her with utmost loathing. "Fucking hate police reports."

"Go see if the results are in, then head home, Rizzoli. You look like hell. You've had a rough couple of months with the whole…Marino thing and you need to take better care of yourself." Jane didn't miss how Korsak's voice darkened when he said Marino's name. Everyone's did.

"Does everyone think that Marino is the magic word to make me stop working?" Korsak raised his hands in defeat. He knew better than to bring up this argument again.

"All I'm saying is that you should take care of your needs." Korsak lowered his voice for his next question. "I mean, when was the last time you and the doc had some…" Korsak's eyes sparkled, "personal time?"

Jane shook her head. "Too long. It's been difficult, with my schedule and… Shit, Korsak, mind your own damn business!" When Jane actually begins to answer questions about her and Maura's sex life, it was definitely time to go to bed.

No pun intended

She looked over to her current partner's desk. "Frost isn't coming in today?" She asked, surprised.

"He's coming in late. Some people need their beauty sleep, Rizzoli. Besides, you both had a late night last night. Kid's smart to take some time for a nap." Korsak sighed. "Save the paperwork for tomorrow, and get some Zs."

Jane wanted to protest, but everything in her body was telling her to just listen to him and take a break. "Fine." She stood up. "I'll just stop by the morgue to see Maura then I'm heading out. Jane started to collect her things.

Jane hoped Maura would be there. She really missed her. Whichever one of them got to work first, usually Maura, would bring the other coffee and after they'd both head to the morgue for a quick make-out session. Then, they would make plans to go hang out somewhere after work, whether at the Dirty Robber or one of the houses. It had been their routine since the longest time, way before they even started dating. _Though before we dated, we skipped the make-out session. Bummer. _

The morgue could have been on fire. Dead bodies could have come back to life and be causing mayhem. Bass could have been racing with Joe Friday around her feet, and Dr. Maura Isles wouldn't have noticed.

Maura was distracted. It was a rare occurrence, one she used to be able to overcome in a quick period of time. Now, however, no matter how hard she tried to focus on the unfinished autopsy report in front of her, (the one that, to her horror, she had misspelled the last name on and would only realize this when she re-checked), her mind always drifted back to one person: her girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli.

Maura was worried about her. This last case about the concierge that was found dead in a nearby hotel was putting everyone through a lot of strain. And yet Jane seemed to be under the most stress. She had been throwing herself into this case harder than the other detectives and Maura knew why. Jane felt like she had to prove herself to the others again after her injury. It pained Maura to see Jane neglecting her own needs just to prove something that was proven a long time ago.

Maura knew that Jane was not getting any near the appropriate amount of sleep she should be getting: such a fact was supported by the pronounced darkening of her nasojugal folds.

Jane would then ask her to stop speaking Google, and Maura would have to clarify that Jane had dark circles around her eyes.

If Maura were to hazard a guess, which she would never do, but if she had to she would say that Jane had also been skipping meals. They had been too busy to go out for meals together because of this god-awful case. And of all the meals they didn't have together, Maura Isles missed having breakfast with Jane the most.

Whenever they had breakfast together, they usually spent the night before together. And during the night they would be doing many things that made Maura's heartbeat quicken and a warm heat begin to build up between her legs.

Maura, laying down in bed panting, would be slowly undressed by Jane who would be kissing every newly uncovered piece of skin. Her hands would roam Maura's body causing goose bumps to appear all over her while Jane's lips were making a hot trail down Maura's stomach. Then after much teasing, Jane would lay a gentle kiss on Maura through her soaked panties and then push them to the side while two long, slender fingers made their way in the wetness that they created…

Maura shifted uncomfortably, crossing her legs as she tried to control her arousal. _Oh, I definitely won't be able to concentrate on this report now. _Only Jane could do this to her without actually doing anything to her. And the things Jane did to her… Maura was broken out of her sexual reverie when she heard Jane's footsteps.

"Maura, you here?" Jane's tired voice asked, and Maura smiled.

"In my office!" Maura yelled. Jane appeared in her doorway and she smiled at Maura. "Hi."

"Hi." Jane said as she walked over to Maura and put her arms around her waist. Maura instinctively put her arms around Jane's neck and the two women just held each other, reveling in each other's body heat.

"I missed you." Jane said into Maura's hair. Maura tightened her hold.

"I love you."

Jane chuckled. "Always have to go one better. And I love you too." Jane pulled her head back and kissed Maura. It was sweet and tender and something they both needed. Slowly breaking apart, Maura put her forehead against Jane's. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little tired." Maura looked at Jane's face. Her nasojugal folds were darker than ever.

"Only a little? You look exhausted." She truly did. Everything from her posture to her voice sounded so tired that Maura was worried about how Jane was even standing up straight. "Sweetheart, you really should rest. The doctor said to take it easy the first few months."

"I'll rest once this case is finally over." Jane said. Then she pressed her lips to Maura's and they both sighed at the contact. It started out soft but grew more heated when Maura felt Jane's tongue beg her mouth for entrance. She immediately granted it and moaned as she felt Jane's tongue stroking her own. Her hands became tangled in Jane's hair and she felt Jane roll her hips into hers. Maura's soft moans were becoming louder as she moved her hands down Jane's back and under her shirt.

"Maura!" Jane moaned. She regretfully pulled away, much to Maura's dismay. They both knew that they could just lock the door and continue what they started.

"Is something wrong?" Maura was trying to control her escalated breathing as well as the throbbing in her core. And by the look of Jane's face, she was having the same problem.

"Nothing." Jane said, as she kissed the sensitive spot on Maura's neck, causing another moan. She then moved to her ear. "I could very easily take you right now. Believe me, I want nothing more then to feel you come around me." Maura gasped at the words, flashing back to the daydream she had before Jane entered the morgue. "But," Jane sighed, "I'm kind of…I don't think-" Maura knew what Jane was trying to say.

"Shh. I know, you're exhausted. How about you go home and rest? The lab is a little backed up so the results you need aren't ready yet."

"Results?" Jane asked. Then she remembered. "Oh! They haven't come in yet?" Jane knew there must have been a reason she came to the morgue other than to become painfully aroused by her girlfriend. "Okay. Call me when they are ready so we can go make the arrest." She gave Maura a quick kiss and moved to turn away, only to be caught by Maura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maura asked her, surprised. Jane wasn't sure she understood the question. Wasn't Maura the one who just told her to go home?

"I'm going home to catch up on some sleep. Like you said." Jane said slowly. She was confused as to why Maura looked so shocked.

"Do you really think I will let you drive in this condition?" Maura sounded upset and Jane didn't have a clue why.

"What condition?"

"I can't let you drive when you're so tired! Driving while fatigued is just as bad as driving while intoxicated!"

"Sweetie, I'll be fine. I don't live too far and-" Maura cut her off.

"No, Jane." Her voice had a sense of finality in it that Jane rarely heard. "I'll drive you home. I don't want you driving when there is a possibility that you could fall asleep behind the wheel." Maura didn't want to think about that. Jane sighed, knowing that arguing was pointless. Whatever Maura wanted, she got.

"Okay, let's go."

Maura knew her decision to take Jane home was the right one because as soon as she looked over to Jane at the first red light, she was asleep. She sighed to herself and then brushed Jane's hair back behind her ear, softly to not wake her. She loved Jane so much and she hoped that Jane would like the surprise she had gotten for her. A break is what they both needed. A car horn blared behind her and Maura drove to Jane's apartment.

The rest of the drive was uneventful and Maura had little difficulty getting Jane into bed. Not that she ever had a problem before, but when Jane was exhausted, Maura had delightfully learned, she would do anything Maura asked.

"Go sit down, I'll get you some night clothes." Maura told her girlfriend.

"But it's still morning!" Jane whined unnecessarily. Maura sighed. She didn't understand why Jane was so against the idea of changing into pajamas.

"Change." At Jane's pout, Maura switched tactics. "Change and I'll tell you your surprise." That got Jane's attention.

"Surprise, what surprise?" She asked, and at Maura's look she groaned. "Fine." She stood up and removed her work shirt and bra, then held her arm out for the night shirt. Maura was once again reminded of how long it had been since they had skin on skin contact. Jane slid the shirt on and slid her pants off, underwear and all. She smiled when she heard Maura's slight whimper from the corner. "What? You know I prefer no underwear."

Maura was, indeed, aware of this fact.

As she held out the pajama bottoms, Jane shook her head. "Nah. It's a pretty long shirt, I'll manage." Jane could swear she heard Maura's breath hitch and she chuckled on the inside. "So, what is this surprise?" She sat on the bed while she asked, spreading her legs open just a tiny bit. Jane loved when Maura was flustered because she had the cutest blush and she was not disappointed.

"Do you remember that charity auction last month that I was supposed to go to, but I couldn't because of the Hoffman case?" Well, she wasn't lying. She was unable to go partly because of the Hoffman murder but mostly because Jane's injury had just fully healed and she wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Jane smiled. "Oh yeah, the PUKE auction." Maura glared.

"The Professionals for the Underprivileged Kids of Excellence is a wonderful charity that helps the children in our community. It is run by a family friend of mine, so I called ahead and placed a few bids on an item I think we will both enjoy."

"Both of us?" Jane asked, surprised. Maura smiled that special smile that Jane was sure was all hers.

"Yes, both of us. I just received them last week and I was hoping that we could take a few days off after this case to enjoy them.

"I'm confused. Enjoy what, exactly?"

Maura grinned. "I got two four-day all expenses paid tickets for the Boston Paradise Resort." Off of Jane's lost look, she expanded. "It's a hotel and spa resort."

Jane's jaw dropped. "What? You got us tickets for a spa resort? Why did you do that?" Maura looked confused. She thought Jane would love for a chance to relax after the past few weeks.

"I thought you would like it. We both needed a break." Maura was hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I shouldn't have." She made to walk out of the room but Jane had jumped up from the bed and put her arms around her in a flash.

"Sweetie, no. I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I love that you wanted us to take a break together. I want that too. But, isn't a spa resort a little…" Jane trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to need a bit more to go on, Jane." Maura didn't understand why Jane was so reluctant.

Jane sighed. "I mean, a spa resort, the _Boston Paradise _spa resort. That place probably doesn't get a lot of people like me." Jane could see that Maura still didn't get it. "They probably get a lot of rich, beautiful people and-" Maura didn't let her finish.

"Jane Rizzoli, are you body shy?" Maura was amused at the thought but when she saw Jane's uncomfortable look, she became serious. "Jane, you are absolutely gorgeous. Nothing about you would make anyone want to look the other way." Jane gave a small smile.

"Even with the scars?" She asked, a hint of insecurity in her voice. Maura looked deep into her eyes.

"Scars and all." Maura pressed her lips firmly against Jane's, hoping to convey all her love for her. She smiled when Jane reciprocated. Maura moved her lips to Jane's ear. "Besides, no one else can make me as wet as you do. And you always make me very wet." Jane groaned.

"You know, maybe if I had some coffee, we could-" Maura kissed her cheek.

"Get into bed and go to sleep." Jane sighed but did as she was asked.

"Are you going back to work?" Jane asked her as she was tucked into the covers.

"Yes, I have some reports to finish and I have to see the lab results." Jane pulled her down for a kiss.

"You'll call me when the results come in?"

Maura kissed her softly. "You know I will. Get some rest." She kissed her forehead and got up but Jane grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you." Maura squeezed her hand.

"I love you too."

"Oh, and you know what?" Jane called out while Maura grabbed her purse.

"What?"

"You make me very wet, too." With that, Jane snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes, leaving a blushing Maura to walk out of her apartment.

Unfortunately, just two hours the results came in. A Mr. Brian Gesnick, the concierge's assitant, was the murderer. Maura walked into the bullpen and told Frost the results. He grimaced.

"Guess this means we better wake Jane. Korsak told me he sent her home at eight in the morning because she looked beat." Frost said. Maura scrunched her nose, knowing that this description of her girlfriend was true.

"I guess I should call her." Frost looked up.

"Do you want me to call her? So she could be irritated at me?"

Maura smiled. "Thank you, Barry. But that's okay. Just tell me where she should meet you- oh!"

Frost looked up. "Something wrong?"

"She doesn't have her car. I drove her home earlier."

"That's fine. We can pick her up."

Maura nodded. "Okay. Excuse me." She said as she walked into the hallway. Once she was out of earshot of the bullpen, she pressed speed dial 2 on her phone. She was expecting it to ring for a while, so she was surprised when Jane picked up on the first ring.

"...Hi Maura."

_God she sounds exhausted _"Hi honey. Were you asleep? You picked up pretty fast."

Jane yawned. "No I was awake. I got up half an hour ago."

"How come? You should have been fast asleep." Jane hesitated, unsure of what to tell Maura. She sighed, and went with the truth.

"Nightmares."

"Oh sweetie, do you want me to come over?"

"No it's fine. Were you gonna call to tell me the results were in?"

"Yeah, they came in not too long ago. I told Frost and he said he will pick you up."

"Alright, great." She yawned. "I'll get dressed."

"Jane." Maura wasn't sure how to bring this up. "Baby, don't you think you're too tired to chase after bad guys? I mean, you barely slept at all after I dropped you home."

"Maura, I was there when this case started, and I want to be there when it ends."

"Even though-"

"Maura, please. I'll be fine. I'm used to running on not much sleep." They were silent for a second. "Think about it. We get this guy today, take Thursday and Friday off and when you include the weekend; we have the four days for the spa."

Maura was ecstatic. "You mean it? You'll go to the spa with me?"

"Well duh. Oh and tell Frost to hurry up. The sooner we make this arrest, the sooner we can have the rest of today for ourselves. Maybe we could even-"

"Don't even think about it detective. The only activity you'll be doing in a bed is sleeping. Your nasojugal folds are too dark for my comfort."

"Right…so tell Frost to hurry his lazy ass up."

"Jane! You know I won't say that to him." Maura chuckled. "I love you, and be careful!"

"I love you too. I have to take a shower. Bye, honey."

"Bye."

The arrest went off without a hitch. Jane and Frost had cornered the man at his house and he broke down like a baby when he saw the evidence they had on him. His only excuse was that the concierge had "fucked his girlfriend".

Jane was not impressed with his reasoning.

At 3 pm, she felt like the weight was lifted off her shoulders as she sat down at her desk at the Boston Police Department. She gathered everything she needed and finished up the, in her opinion, useless paperwork, and headed down to the morgue. _It's about damn time this case is over. Fuck, I don't think I've ever been this tired._

When she got to the morgue, she saw the love of her life hunched over a table, looking at some samples in a microscope. She quietly made her way across the room and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman from behind. Maura gave a yelp of surprise but leaned back when she saw that it was Jane. Maura laid her hands on top of Jane's while Jane kissed her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi." Maura said, and she softly moaned as she felt Jane's lips make a trail across her neck. "How's the case coming?" She moved her head to give Jane better access and groaned when Jane found her sensitive spot near her collarbone. Jane sucked on it for a bit, knowing that she left a mark, and then answered.

"The case is finished." Maura turned around in Jane's arms with a delighted smile on her face.

"Yeah? You mean I can have my girlfriend back?" Jane smiled and kissed her.

"You've always had me. But yes, I'm back to being more accessible then before." Jane kissed her, and Maura instantly deepened the kiss by tracing her tongue on Jane's lower lip. Jane moaned in acceptance and the two kissed hungrily. Hands were tangled in hair, and Jane soon lifted Maura on top of the autopsy table and stood in between her legs as their tongues battled for dominance. Jane slid her hands inside Maura's shirt and softly clawed at her back. Maura's hands traveled to Jane's breasts and squeezed. Jane's loud moan was what caused them to stop. They slowly broke apart but leaned their foreheads against each other. "There's so much I want to do to you right now." Maura moaned.

"How about this: tonight we sleep, but for the next few nights you are **all mine**." Jane enthusiastically nodded her head.

"I like the way you think, doctor."

Jane waited for Maura to gather her things, and by 3:30 pm they were on their to Jane's apartment to pack her things. Jane packed her clothes for their trip and by 4:30 they were almost at Maura's. Surprisingly, Maura did not take too long to pack, only two hours which, according to Jane, meant that the apocalypse is coming. Instead of explaining to Jane why such a conclusion cannot be drawn due to the insufficient amount of facts, she took a shower while Jane made dinner.

They ate in a comfortable silence sitting side by side on Maura's couch, with Jane leaning over to nibble on Maura's ear every so often, making her giggle every time. After dinner, they decided to call it a night, early since it was only 8 pm.

"Isn't it sad that we are getting into bed before nine?" Jane asked her as they were sliding into the covers after preparing for bed.

"Not really. We've both been busy, and I could use the rest since I know we won't be getting much sleep on this trip." She winked and Jane had to laugh. Maura could be too adorable sometimes. And definitely sexy.

"You have never been more right, doc."

They wanted to wake up early to go to the spa since they wanted to make full use of their four days. Surprisingly, Jane got up first and she decided to make breakfast for the woman lying beside her. Quietly, she got out of bed and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Joe Friday ran up to her, ecstatic that Jane was up.

"Hey Joe! How'd you sleep, pup?" Jane asked, as she knelt next to her dog to give her belly rubs. "We have to be quiet so that Maura doesn't wake up, okay?" Jane got up to get Joe's leash and took her for a walk in order to let Jo do her business. After she finished and had run around for a bit, they came back to the apartment. Jane went to the bathroom and when she came out, she saw that Joe had gone back to sleep on the couch.

Chuckling, she went to the kitchen and put on the coffee maker and made some eggs. She made sunny-side up and scrambled, knowing that Maura liked both. When the coffee was ready, she poured two cups and brought one to Maura. Opening the door, she saw that Maura was just waking up.

"Morning, baby." Jane said, sitting beside her on the bed. Maura smiled and pulled Jane down for a kiss.

"That's how you say good morning to your girlfriend." Maura said. "Do I smell coffee?" Jane held up the cup.

"Yeah, I made you breakfast. Eggs just how you like them."

"Aw, thank you." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura.

"That's how you thank your girlfriend." Maura playfully hit her. "We should probably get going soon."

Maura nodded. "Yeah, we should. Let's eat and then get dressed."

About two and a half hours later, after dropping off both Joe Friday, Bass and Watson at her parents' house (Jane was extremely grateful that Maura had told them of their plan the day before), they reached the Boston Paradise Resort. It had a long forest trail leading up to a beautiful, big white building. Jane was vaguely reminded of how similar it looked to the Fairfield mansion, but she instantly shook that thought away. This trip was about her and Maura.

"What do you think?" Maura asked her as they got out of the car. The valet rushed over to them and signaled for a bell boy to take their bags. Jane was about to protest, but Maura caught her arm. "Jane, relax. We are on vacation." Jane sighed.

"Okay, you're right. And to answer your question, it's beautiful."

"Yes, it's very pretty. I believe the structure is Greek influenced, going back to-" Jane kissed her softly.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Jane said as she held her. Maura smiled and leaned into Jane's embrace.

"Of course. There's no one I'd rather be with. Ever." Jane kissed her again, hoping to convey her love for Maura through the kiss.

"There's no one I'd rather be with either."

They walked into the resort hand in hand, taking in the sights as they went. Jane wouldn't tell Maura, but she was a bit uncomfortable staying in such a high class place. The paintings in the lobby were sure to cost more than her car. The lobby itself was elegantly done in white with undertones of red. Jane looked at the people sitting in the lobby in their five thousand dollar clothes and then looked at her black top and denim jeans that were slightly ripped at the bottom. Jane looked at the bell boy that was following them. _Hell, even he's dressed nicer than I am._

Maura walked up to the concierge desk. "Reservation for two under Dr. Maura Isles." The red-headed man behind the desk quickly looked up her name on the computer.

"Yes, here it is. Dr. Isles, it says here you were the winner of the P.U.K.E auction?" Jane stiffled a laugh and Maura swatted her arm.

"Yes, I was. Do you need to see the passes?"

"Yes, for verification, please." Maura handed them over to him and he scanned them.

"Perfect. If you could wait here for a few moments, I'll get everything you need for a relaxing stay."

"Thank you very much."

"Thanks." Jane added, as he walked away. She turned to Maura. "How come you don't get mad when he calls it puke?"

Maura smiled. "Because he is the man that is getting us free stuff."

"Let's just hope this vacation doesn't turn into the last case we had. This concierge guy seems nice."

Maura turned to her, a serious look on her face. "I certainly hope so too, but remember Jane: we aren't here as Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles. We are here as Jane and Maura. This is a vacation." Jane sighed and wrapped her arms around Maura.

"Yeah, I know. We're taking a break."

"We are going to relax and forget about our stress for the next few days. Let's just take it easy, okay?" Maura put her arms around Jane's waist and pulled her in tightly. Jane didn't miss that Maura had placed her left hand over the exit wound scar. She exhaled.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Jane assured her. Maura just held her tighter and leaned up to kiss Jane. They kissed soft and slow, but it was still passionate. They continued for a few moments, tongues teasing each other, until they heard someone clearing their throat. The concierge had returned.

"Oh, sorry." Jane said. Maura blushed and embarassedly smiled. Jane bit back a laugh. _Just another example of how cute she is. _

"Don't worry about it." By the look on his face, Jane would say he enjoyed the show. "Um, here are your room keys," he said as he gave Maura two white cards with a picture of a palm tree, "the palm tree means that you don't have to pay for any of our services or facilities." He handed them a pamphlet. "Here's a list of all of our spa treatments. If you would check off which ones you would like to do, if you want you can check all of them, and return it to me I can make all the arrangements. Each treatment can either be for a single person or as a couple. I've sent your luggage to the suite and the elevators are just around the corner." Jane and Maura turned around, not noticing that the bell boy had left.

"Thank you for your help." Maura said, and the man nodded in reply and answered the phone that just rang. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her in close.

"You ready to start this vacation?"

Maura nodded and kissed Jane softly on the lips. "I'm very ready."

Jane flopped onto the king sized bed and leaned against the headboard, stretching. They had just taken a tour of the enormous suite and had unpacked all of their belongings. Maura sat down and leaned against Jane, resting her head on Jane's chest.

"Now the fun part: we get to pick which treatments we want." Maura said as she opened the pamphlet. They looked over the list.

"What do you recommend?" Jane asked her. She didn't know what half of these treatments were. Maura's eyes lit up at the chance to explain something.

"There are many things we can do. There's aromatherapy which uses volatile plant materials, or essential oils, and other aroma compounds to alter someone's mood and to help them relax. Then there are different forms of bathing, like hot tubs, mud baths-" Jane grimaced. "What? Mud baths are incredibly relaxing. Volcanic ash does wonders for the epidermis-" Jane kissed her.

"Maura, you're drifting." Maura bit her lip in apology. A simple gesture, yet Jane thought it was one of Maura's sexiest.

"Sorry. Then there are saunas, facials, body wraps, massages, yoga…"

"No yoga. I've done too much yoga in my lifetime." Jane said and Maura giggled and bit her lip again. _She needs to stop doing that_

"Maura…" Jane kissed her. "Stop biting your lip." Maura looked at, confused.

"Why?" Jane kissed her again.

"You don't know what is does to me." Maura got a mischievous look in her eyes and leaned in close to Jane.

"What does it do to you, Jane?" She asked as she bit her lip again. Jane didn't answer her and just kissed her forcefully. Maura was surprised by the passion behind it but she immediately returned it. Jane tangled her hands in Maura's hair while Maura put her arms around her neck. She moaned as she felt Jane's tongue enter her mouth without warning and sighed as she felt Jane readjust their position, with her firmly on top of Maura, pressing their bodies together. Jane broke the kiss and moved to Maura's neck, nibbling on her collarbone.

"God, Maura. I've missed you so much." Maura moaned in response. "Did you miss me? Did you miss feeling my body against yours?" Jane asked as she removed her shirt and bra, then Maura's shirt. "You're so beautiful." She said as she her girlfriend laid out before her, chest heaving.

"Yes, Jane. I missed…you so…much." Maura was panting as Jane removed her bra. They both moaned as Jane took a nipple into her mouth. Maura arched her back. "Jane! Oh, god!" Jane swirled her tongue around Maura's nipple and sucked it until it was fully erect. She then moved to the other nipple and suckled it in her mouth. Maura's moaning got steadily louder.

"I missed the sounds you make when you're close. You're so close and I haven't even touched you yet. I've missed tasting you and feeling you come around me." Jane's hand quickly discarded Maura's skirt and she cupped Maura through her soaked panties. She could smell Maura's unique scent through her panties and it only made the throbbing between her legs grow. Maura bucked her hips against her hand, trying to relieve some of the pressure on her clit. Jane moaned, positive that her own underwear was just as wet as Maura's. She desperately wanted to make Maura come just as bad as Maura wanted to.

"Jane, please! Please…don't tease…make me come!" Jane quickly took off Maura's panties and threw them to the side as she suddenly pushed two fingers into Maura. Maura cried out and began riding Jane's hand.

"You're so wet, Maura." Jane said as Maura moved her hips to match the rhythm of Jane's hand. "Fuck, Maura. I need to taste you." Maura let out a strangled cry as Jane lowered her mouth to Maura's center, and without skipping a beat she took Maura's clit into her mouth, sucking gently and enjoying the hot and special taste that was all Maura. Jane felt Maura clench around her hand and she screamed as she crashed over the edge.

"Jane! Oh go- don't stop, don-, J-J-JA-NE!" Jane gently eased her down from her high but didn't remove her fingers. She leaned up and kissed Maura while she was still lightly shivering. "Jane, that was-"

"Still not over?" Jane suggested as she moved her fingers inside Maura once more. Maura's breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"Jane, oh! Take me again." Jane groaned and thrust her fingers so deep inside Maura that she hit her G-spot. Maura's eyes snapped open as she felt Jane touch that special place inside her. "_Fuck_, Jane!"

Had Jane not been impossibly turned on, she would have laughed at the curse word. Now, she just grinded her aching clit onto Maura's thigh in order to relieve the ache. A few more thrusts of Jane's finger hitting her G-spot, and Maura once again came undone as her second, more powerful orgasm crashed into her.

Jane held her as she shook, but the movement only served to make Jane more aroused. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy shorts she now wore were drenched with her need for the one underneath her. It took Maura a few minutes for her to fully recover, and Jane held her while she did. As soon as Maura could move again, Jane was on her back before she realized it and Maura's hand was teasing her through her boy shorts.

"Fuck, Maura! Don't tease!" Jane panted. "I need you to make me come so badly!" Maura moaned at the words and they both gasped when Maura's hand made contact with Jane's core.

Maura bit down on Jane's neck, making a mark. "Jane, you feel so good. I missed being inside you and feeling you around me." Jane moaned and worked against Maura's hand faster. Maura felt Jane's inner walls begin to contract. "Come for me, Jane." Jane did just that. Her back arched off the bed as she felt the waves of pleasure from her orgasm. Maura slowly removed her fingers and she kissed Jane lovingly. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held her as Maura laid her head down on Jane's heaving chest.

"God, Maura. That was amazing. Almost worth the wait." Maura looked up at her.

"Almost?" She asked.

"Worth the wait, but next time I hope we don't wait so long." Maura nodded in understanding.

"I concur. I didn't like not being able to touch you all this time." Maura said as she kissed Jane's neck. She felt Jane laugh against her lips.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jane asked her. Maura tilted her head.

"Well, we have to decide which treatments we would like to do, then return the pamphlet, then we should probably see what we should do for lunch..." Jane kissed her while readjusting her position to be on top of Maura.

"So what you're really saying is," Jane said, "that I have time to ravish you again." Maura bit her lip.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

Two hours and four orgasms later, the couple headed to the infinity pool, also known as the adult pool. The outside of the hotel was just as beautiful as the inside of the hotel: it was designed like a beach, with palm trees and white sand and tropical music playing from hidden speakers. Maura forced Jane to leave her gun in the hotel room safe but allowed her to carry her badge, knowing Jane felt more secure when she had it. There were only two other couples there and they were busy on one side, so Jane and Maura took the other.

"This place is beautiful." Maura said as she slid into the pool. She dunked her head in the water and came back up to look at Jane, who still had not gotten into the pool. "You do know how swimming works, don't you Jane? Or do I tell you?" Maura teased. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, genius. I'm aware of the concept." She took in Maura's appearance for a moment: beautiful as usual, with wet hair and a skimpy red two piece bikini. Jane loved it. As for her, she had a similar looking bathing suit except it was black and covered more. She sighed, told herself to suck it up, and took off her shorts. Maura, to her astonishment, wolf-whistled.

"Maura!" Jane said, while her girlfriend laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be socially awkward?"

"I may be, but this," Maura gestured between the two of them with her hand, "this is private. Or atleast the many things I would do with you if we were alone right now are." Jane quickly took off her, no longer caring if anyone saw her healed scar, and jumped in. By the time her head came out of the water, Maura was already at the edge of the infinity pool, taking in the view of the other pools and the lazy river.

"What things would we be doing right now if we were alone?" Jane asked as she swam up behind Maura, holding her hips.

"Well," Maura began, "your hands would be on my hips, very much like they are now. Your fingers would be tracing those soft patterns against my stomach." Jane immediately complied as she lowered her mouth to nuzzle Maura's neck. "You would..." She faltered as Jane let her lips glide across Maura's pulse point. Maura made a noise crossed between and moan and sigh. "Jane, we can't do this. There are people around. We could-" she moaned as Jane kissed the spot behind her ear. "We could get caught!"

"Aren't you the one who told me that it was always a fantasy of yours to have sex in a public place? Besides-" Jane quickly looked over her shoulder, "one couple got out of the pool to sunbathe and the other couple is racing. Besides, you can't wear that bikini and expect me not to do anything." She placed soft kisses on Maura's collarbone, loving the sounds that Maura made when she did.

"Jane, I-" Her breath hitched as she felt Jane's fingers slip beneath the waistband of her bikini. "Oh God."

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Silence.

Two long fingers were inside Maura before she could blink. She cried out in pleasure, and then is dismay when the fingers stilled.

"Shh. You have to be quiet, sweetie. We don't want anyone to know that I'm fucking you in a public place." Maura held back the moan that threatened to escape her. When she had told Jane that one of her fantasies was to make love in public, she never imagined that it would lead to _this_; them being in an occupied swimming pool with Jane quickly thrusting her hand inside her. Maura moaned, not being able to hold back anymore as Jane's palm added pressure on her clit.

"Jane, you...you know I…" she moaned, "I may not b-be able to stay quiet." Maura looked around at the other people who were very close by as she was about lose control. The thought of them watching as Jane made her scream while she fell into oblivion... She whimpered, the pressure between her legs becoming too much. She was panting, very close to the edge. Her knuckles were white as she steadied herself on the edge of the pool. Jane added a third finger and that along with the the danger of someone seeing easily sent her into a very powerful climax.

"Jane!" She yelled as she leaned forward, pressing her head against her hands. She tried very hard not to scream, but she couldn't stop the strangled moans that were coming from her. She was vaguely aware of Jane's hand, the one that was not inside of her, on her stomach and pressing their bodies together. Once she recovered, Jane took out her hand and Maura turned around in her arms.

"You made me come in a public swimming pool." She stated. Jane winked.

"Yes I did. And you know what? That was so fucking hot." Jane leaned forward and kissed her, hard.

The spent the rest of the day in the pool, not having sex but just enjoying each others' company. Then they took their separate showers in the hotel room, knowing that "showering" together would n make them late for the dinner reservations they had. They got dressed and went to the restaurant where they had delicious food and great wine. By the time they came back to the hotel room around 11 pm, they were both so tired from the day's events that they decided to go to bed now since they had an early massage the next day.

"Maura, what do you wear to a massage?" Maura was stunned.

"Are you really asking me for fashion advice?" Jane usually never listened to the tips that Maura gave her, let alone ask for them herself.

"Why are you so shocked? It would be shocking if you asked _me _for advice. This should be normal." Jane laughed at her girlfriend's still surprised expression. "So what do I wear? A bathrobe? A towel? A birthday suit?"

"A birthday suit? I'm not familiar-"

"Never mind. What do you wear when you go to that massage place by work?"

"I don't wear any type of clothing, but I cover myself up with a towel. It is what many people do, since skin on skin contact has been shown to best relax-" Maura trailed off when she noticed that Jane was just looking at her. "What?"

"You go naked?"

"Yes. It's refreshing."

Jane was unsure of what to say. "That's…interesting. But isn't your masseuse a guy?"

"So?"

"Maura!"

"Jane, I'm confused as to why you are making this a big deal. You've met Miguel, remember, at the grocery store that one time?" Jane's eyes widened.

"_That _was Miguel? That living definition of tall, dark and handsome is the guy who puts his hands all over you while you're _naked_?" Jane was furious. "What the fu-!"

"Jane, cursing isn't really necessary…" Maura stopped, a light bulb flickering on in her head. "Oh, I see. You're jealous!" Maura was delighted.

"I'm not jealous!" Jane said defensively.

"Yes, you are! And it's rather adorable." Maura chuckled. "But sweetie, you don't have to be. Remember the man that Miguel was with?"

"Maura, if you tell me that they both massage you-"

"No Jane, let me finish. That was Miguel's partner."

"What, his business partner?" Maura sighed in frustration. Honestly, people actually thought that _she_ was the socially awkward one in this relationship?

"No, honey. His life partner." Jane stared. "He's gay." Jane rapidly blinked in the way she usually does when she's speechless. "We really have to fix your gaydar."

They left their room in clothes they would usually wear to yoga (easy to take off), and went to the spa on the first floor. Maura gave the receptionist their names and they were quickly guided to the room where they would spend the next hour getting pampered.

"Wow." Jane said as they entered the room. It was covered in scented candles, cinnamon if she guessed, and had peaceful music playing softly in the background.

"If you both would undress and lay face down, I will send the masseuses in shortly. You can choose to cover any area of your body with the towel if you wish."

"Thank you." Maura said as she left the room. She turned to Jane. "You ready." Jane nodded.

"Definitely. I've been so stressed these last few weeks and plus I think the muscles around my… do you want the table on the left or the right side?" Jane was about to say that her stomach muscles on her right side were aching, but she didn't want to bring that up. However, Maura had different plans.

"Your abdominal muscles are hurting you? Why didn't you tell me?" Maura asked softly.

Jane sighed. "It's not bad, not even worth mentioning." She walked over to Maura and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now get naked and under the cover quickly before the masseuses walk in on us." They both quickly undressed and Jane got onto the left table while Maura got onto the right. Jane had just placed her head in the designated hole at the end of the table after covering herself, when she popped her head up. "Do you know if they are guys or girls?"

"I requested males." Maura said with her head firmly placed in the donut.

Jane laughed. "How come?"

"Males tend to have stronger hands." Jane stopped laughing.

"You've never complained about my hands." She grumbled.

Maura looked at her, a smile on her lips. "You're an exception."

"Damn right." The door opened and two men dressed in white walked in. One had darker hair than the other one and they seemed to be in their late twenties. Both of them were good looking. Maura noticed that they both had well developed biceps and triceps. She looked over at Jane and winked.

"Hello." Maura said.

"Are you two ready to begin?" The darker haired one asked. Maura looked over at Jane who nodded.

"Great." The other one said. "So, I will take the beautiful woman on the left," he winked, "and he'll take the beautiful woman on the right." They both laughed and went to their tables. Jane looked at Maura, who had laughed with them. _Oh, hell. Is this guy going to flirt with her the whole time he's touching her? So much for a relaxing massage._

"My name's Connor." Said Jane's masseuse, making the introductions. "And that's Sam."

"I'm Jane, and that's Maura, my girlfriend." She wanted to set things straight so that _Sam_ didn't get any funny ideas.

Connor laughed. "Yes, we figured as much when you two signed up for a couple's massage." Jane laughed. Connor didn't seem so bad. Much better than Sam in her book.

"So you wanted a full body massage. Is there any specific areas of tension that you would like me to work on?"

Jane lowered her voice, not wanting Maura to hear. "Yeah my back and my stomach muscles have been hurting like hell lately, around…I think you'll know which area I'm talking about when you see it." She looked over at Maura, whose massage has already started. _Sam couldn't wait to touch her, huh? _

"Shall we start?" Connor asked. Jane smiled.

"Yes."

Maura was very glad to finally be relaxing after the weeks they had. The spa tickets had definitely come at the perfect time. She was especially glad, though, that Jane was also here, relaxing with her and de-stressing as well. Maura wanted to make sure that Jane, her Jane, was fine. Many people didn't know this but Maura could be just as possessive of Jane as Jane could be of her. Sam's hands traveled along her back in a soothing pattern and Maura sighed. Her trapezius, teres major, and latissimus dorsi had been giving her discomfort all week-

She heard it. A soft moan that she would recognize anywhere had come from across the room. Jane. She titled her head so that she could see what was happening on Jane's side of the room. She saw Jane laying face down with her beautiful hair on one side and the towel on her back much too low on her gluteus maximus for her liking. As Connor's hands trailed up her back and to her neck, Jane sighed. When his hands pressed into her gluteus medius muscles, she shuddered and moaned, this one more drawn out.

Maura did not like these turn of events at all. She had thought that her masseuse was the flirt with the way she saw Jane's facial muscles tense as Sam walked over to her. Under no circumstances should this Connor individual be making her girlfriend make such arousing sounds, sounds that only Maura should hear. And they were definitely arousing. Maura couldn't deny the heat that was quickly building in between her legs as she heard Jane. She shifted on the bed and turned her head so was directly facing Jane.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, flashing a flirty smile.

"No, everything is fine." Maura said with fake enthusiasm. "Could you just massage me like this?"

"Certainly. Anything you like."

Jane was quite aware of the sounds she was making, but she couldn't help it. It had first started out as an accident, when she wasn't able to hold back the exhale of pleasure. Connor had just relaxed a few muscles on her lower back and it had felt _amazing_. Maura was right when she said that males had stronger hands. That was when she first moaned. She would have been embarrassed had she not heard Maura's sharp intake of breath. Jane didn't know if it was a coincidence or not, so when Connor pressed into her back again, she didn't hold back the moan. Another sharp intake of breath. Jane would have fist-pumped if she could. So Maura liked it when she was jealous, huh? This should be interesting.

Connor's hands moved lower on her back, and she shivered as he pressed into the muscles nearby the scar tissue. Those muscles were still sensitive, and she was going to tell him to be careful when his hands dug into either side of her spine. God that felt good. She heard a soft crinkle of the towel from Maura's table, and turned her head very slightly towards her, knowing that her dark hair was covering her face and that Maura wouldn't be able to see her. Maura had crossed her ankles, something that Jane was very pleased to find out that Maura only did when she was aroused: something about poor leg circulation and lack of blood flow in certain areas, which Maura demonstrated on her own legs. So naturally Jane had no memory of what Maura had google talked about. Maura's head was facing hers and Jane could see the desire in her eyes as she watched Jane.

Maura was so focused on Jane's massage that she could barely enjoy her own. All she could think about was how badly she wanted to take Jane. She barely registered Sam's hands working on her legs, only watching as Connor did the same. She saw him run his hands over Jane's never ending long legs and she wished that the massage would be over soon so that Connor would stop touching her girlfriend and that she could take over in much more intimate gestures.

Maura knew that she wasn't being the rational thinker that Jane would lovingly tease her about. If she was honest (which she always was), a thorough massage would come in contact with an erogenous zone or two, especially since Maura knew that Jane's back was-

All rational thought flew out of Maura's head as she saw Jane shiver again as Connor's hands got closer to the place that only Maura was allowed to be near, let alone _touch_.

That's enough.

Maura made to get up, hoping that Jane would get the hint and get up too, but she was literally saved by the bell. The timer signaling the end of their session rang from behind them, and both men stopped working.

"Well ladies, it has been a pleasure." Said one of them, Maura didn't really care which one.

"If you exit through the door on the right there will be an entrance to the sauna where you can stay for fifteen minutes." Said the other one. That was all Maura needed to hear as she gave her thanks, grabbed her girlfriend and ran out the door.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as she was pushed roughly into the empty sauna. Maura never answered her question: instead she kissed Jane with an untamed passion, her hands around Jane's waist to pull her closer. Jane moaned in her mouth, placing her arms around Maura's neck and granting Maura's tongue access when it demanded it. She let out an un-Jane like yelp when Maura undid the tie on her robe and pushed her down onto the benched. Arousal flushed through her body as she saw Maura's hungry look take in her naked form, and the wet heat that was building during her massage at the thought of Maura being a bit jealous was just begging to be released now. Before she knew it, Maura was kneeling in front of her, spreading her legs and blowing on her obvious arousal. "Oh god, Maura!" Maura responded by taking Jane's aching sex in her mouth. "Fuck!" Her eyes rolled back in her head as her hand wove into the doctor's hair.

"Only I get to see you like this." Maura announced as her tongue made wonderful patterns across Jane's sex. She flicked her tongue on Jane's clit, loving the moans Jane made and the taste that she had. "I'm the only one that can feel you, taste you." She plunged her tongue inside Jane.

"Fuck! Maura!" Jane panted. "Only you." Maura was claiming her, and it was affecting her in ways Jane didn't know existed.

"Come for me." Maura said as she expertly licked Jane's folds. She felt the muscles begin to contract as Jane came with mantra of Maura's name and a surge of wetness in Maura's mouth. She eased her girlfriend from her climax and continued licking Jane's folds, not letting even a drop of wetness escape her. After she finished, Maura tenderly kissed her before whispering, "Only I can make you come over and over again."

Maura made good on her promise.

The rest of the stay was filled with the same sexual activity following the spa treatments. The treatments were not relaxing anymore, but arousing since they both knew what the other was thinking. On the night of the third day, they decided to skip dinner and went to the jacuzzi, located next to Maura's forbidden fantasy pool. The water was expectedly hot as they both sank into it. Maura immediately straddled Jane as she got settled.

"I see we are just skipping foreplay entirely." Maura just laughed as she claimed Jane's lips. They kissed softly for a few moments before Maura laid her forehead againt Jane's.

"I've loved this vacation. I've missed spending time with you." She pecked Jane's nose. Jane wrapped her arms tigher around Maura.

"I've missed you too, baby. So much." Jane said. "Thank you. I really needed this vacation." Maura's arms were around Jane's neck and she placed her head on Jane's shoulders. Jane kissed her cheek and just held the woman she loved. There was no place she'd rather be than holding the love of her life. It may seem girly, and Jane loved to shy away from girly stuff, but right now with Maura's soft breath hitting her neck and Maura's warmth warming her up more than the jacuzzi itself, Jane felt at peace. No matter what Jane went through, if she had Maura she would be fine.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura's muffled voice asked.

"How much I love you." Maura cupped Jane's face with her hands and kissed her long and hard.

"I love you too." Maura said as they kissed again. "What do you say we just order room service and enjoy the rest of tonight by ourselves?"

"Well Dr. Isles, you dirty, dirty girl."

When the room service arrived, a barely clothed Jane Rizzoli answered the door, shoved two twenties into the server's hand while taking the tray, and barely closed the door as she ran back to the naked and ready Maura Isles in her bed.


End file.
